Mindy Melendez
Mindy Melendez is a main character and one of Jet's best friends in the series, Ready Jet Go. She is voiced by Jaeda Lily Miller. Personality Mindy lives across the street and is always coming over to see what the bigger kids are doing. Mindy is 4, so she asks the real questions that 4-year- olds ask about space. The answers to the these questions are often what the episodes are about. She's not always in possession of the facts and is still a magical thinker. To her, the phases of the Moon mean that there are “a lot of moons, like the round fat one, and the one shaped like a taco, and the skinny, pointy one." There is one more neighbor who is in on the secret of the Propulsion family: Mindy Melendez. Mindy is a little girl who is the youngest member of Jet's group. Mindy, being 4, is very curious about the world around her and loves to ask questions. Due to her curiosity, Mindy is the reason for the episode events. She often asks questions that prompts the older children to go into space to find an answer. She also points things out, such as noticing that Jet's house was not on the map in Satellite Selfie. Mindy is a little girl, so she tends to enjoy things that little girls enjoy such as dolls, teddy bears, and tea parties. She also likes to be sarcastic, self-centered, sassy at times to the older children. In Backyard Moon Base, she buried the remote control to the Propulsion house on purpose, but she openly says that she can get away with it. "I'm only 4, live and learn." In Sounds Abound, she is practicing her flugelhorn outside, which disrupts Sean's experiment. Sean tells her that she is being too loud on her flugelhorn. Then Mindy gets upset because if Sean doesn't complete his experiment, he won't get to go to Astronaut School, and he won't become an astronaut and name a planet after Mindy. In Satellite Selfie, Mindy tells one of the kids that they can't come up with good idea like her because "you're just not Mindy". Due to being the youngest, she can't do as much stuff as Jet, Sean, and Sydney get to do. Her mom does not allow her to go anywhere past Jet's yard, so she has to stay on Earth while Celery takes the older kids into space. She also cannot go to the Deep Space Array. However, she does get to go trick-or-treating with everyone else in "Jet's First Halloween". Mindy may not know as much as the older kids, but she’s welcomed into the group, treated as an equal, and never talked down to. Mindy also has a very close relationship with Jet’s alien pet, Sunspot, as shown in episodes like Mindy Pet-Sits. History Mindy has most likely already known Sean and Sydney before Jet arrived on Earth. She was probably even friends with Sean and Sydney as soon as she could walk and talk. In Mindy's Moon Bounce House, she celebrates her birthday, but it is unknown how old she is. In So Many Moons, Mindy said that her parents are going to have a baby soon. Appearance Mindy is a 4 year old girl with light brown skin and brown eyes. She has dark brown hair always in ponytails held by two blue hair ties. She always wears a brown crocheted bear hat with two blue buttons. She wears a crocheted orange sweater, denim shorts, grey leggings, and black flats. Games Mindy's Constellation Exploration Trivia *Mindy is a Latina and speaks Spanish. *Mindy's mother is possibly a doctor, as the kids called her mom Dr. Melendez in the Halloween special. *Mindy is well-known throughout Boxwood Terrace; she was featured in newspapers in Mindy's Meteorite Stand, and won the Boxwood Terrace Kids' Baking Contest in Solar System Bake Off. *Mindy loves chile rellenos. *Mindy becomes Mitchell's detective partner in Detective Mindy, and they became friends, but in other episodes, Mitchell is annoyed by Mindy, making them frenemies. *Mindy was originally not going to be in the show, but the creators developed her in order to appeal to the younger demographic, after testing the inital pilot with children. *In official descriptions of the show, Mindy is always left out, and it always only mentions Jet, Sean, and Sydney. *Craig Bartlett, the creator of the show, said that Mindy may go on a space adventure in season 2. *Mindy has a grandmother, as revealed in Scientific Sean. *Christoph Brown, Etch-A-Sketch master, did an Etch-a-Sketch of the "Mindy Lisa", a parody of the Mona Lisa, which is going to be featured in Season 2. It was uploaded on Craig Bartlett's Instagram. *Mindy's mother does not allow her to have candy. *Mindy has a friend named Lillian, who appeared in the episode "The Grandest Canyon". *Mindy is never seen without her bear hat. She even wears a different bear hat when she goes to sleep in "More Than One Moon". Gallery Screen_Shot_2017-04-06_at_7.36.37_PM.png IntroJet.jpg Screenshot_2016-11-06-16-20-50-1.png File:Game-mindy-constellation-exploration.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Females